The Misadventures of Team Arrow
by brittany2922
Summary: A series of drabbles based on FML posts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The misadventures of Team Arrow:**

 **Author: brittany34**

 **Rating: Currently T, but that's subject to change.**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Characters: Felicity Smoak**

 **Summary: A series on drabbles based on FML posts.**

 **A/N Please feel free to send any you'd like to see written and I'll do my best. Enjoy!**

 **When the Past Bites You in the Ass...**

Felicity fell into her chair and glared down at the offending paper in her hand. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her... Again. She should have known when she ran into David at that crime scene that it would only lead to trouble.

At first, everything between the two of them had seemed fine. All of those creepy stalker tendencies that he had shown after she's broken up with him during her freshman year at MIT seemed to be gone.

He was a police officer now, and as his file showed, a stellar one at that. The Pride and Joy of Star City PD. She'd seen such a change in David that any worries she had about seeing him again was pushed aside. So she'd given her statement to him, signed it, and gone on her way.

She thought that would be that.

She was wrong.

It started off simply enough. A run in at the local cafe she gets her coffee from every morning. Another, this one literal, between their carts at the grocery store. Then finally a glimpse of him at the farmer's market one Saturday morning. She was definitely having flash backs at this point, Finally mustering up her nerve she marched over to him for answers.

David had shrugged her worries off and then suggested they get dinner to catch up. She was absolutely stunned, it was like he had no idea that his behavior wasn't normal. That it was making her uncomfortable, and if she was being completely honest, a bit scared too.

It was after she turned him down that the tickets started. Much like in college he didn't handle rejection well. The first ticket wasn't exactly suspect. She had been speeding, even if it was only five miles over the speed limit, she didn't think much of it. The second was for a broken taillight, one she had no idea was broken. It was then that her suspicions started to grow. She looked once again at the paper in her hand and knew for certain now that he was responsible for all her recent troubles with the law. This one was a parking ticket, it was on her car when she left her house that morning, her car that was parked in her own driveway.

This may be personal for him, but he had made a mistake. She wasn't that same scared girl from years before, and now it was personal for her too.

Her mind flashed back to a particularly embarrassing incident David had told her about from his high school days. A story that involved him and the rest of the lacrosse team streaking through a pep rally. An incident that had been heavily photographed. At the time he'd shrugged it off and told her everyone had taken the pictures posted online down. He thought he was safe, but he was wrong, because once something was online it was online forever... And if it was online she could find it.

Game on Ass Hat...

**Today, I woke up to find a parking ticket on my car. My car was in my driveway and the cop who wrote it is my ex boyfriend... FML.**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Offensive Accessories

AUTHOR: brittany34

RATING: T

CHARACTERS: Felicity Smoak and Thea Queen

"It wasn't that bad," Thea assured Felicity as she followed closely behind her.

"How can you say that?" Felicity demanded, stalking across the Arrow Cave and slamming her shopping bags onto the large table near the center of the room. "Didn't you see what happened, Thea?"

"I did," the younger woman admitted with a noticeable cringe.

"Then again I ask how you can say it wasn't that bad?!" She slumped down in one of the seats and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm beyond humiliated."

Oliver and Diggle watched the scene before them. They moved toward the pair of women, but Thea held up her hand stopping them. She wasn't sure how they'd failed to notice the men standing by the training mats when they came in. She was certain that Felicity, who was already mortified, wouldn't want to tell to them what had happened. They stepped back and left the women to their conversation.

"Okay look, I understand that it was embarrassing, but believe me when I say that as far as incidents go yours was mild compared to some of the things I've heard about those women that were standing around staring at you."

Felicity's head perked up and she looked at Thea with hopeful disbelief, "Really?" she asked and Thea found herself beyond excited.

Felicity was never one for gossip, and because of that Thea had needed to bite her tongue on numerous occasions. Whenever they'd seen people she knew while they were at some fundraiser or even during their everyday excursions she had bit her tongue and held back all the juicy details of peoples exploits. It seemed that now was the time to let some of those stories slip out, if for no other reason then to make her friend fell better about what had happened.

"Oh yeah, you know Sharon Connors?"

"The one who called me an interesting choice for you to not only be friends with but to actually be seen in public with?"

"Yep." Thea sat down beside her and leaned in and in a dramatic stage whisper continued, "she's sleeping with her pool boy... And when I say boy I mean BOY. He's barely 18 and can't even grow facial hair. It was a well kept secret until she was caught sans clothing in her pool house with him... It was all very cliche."

Felicity let out a unladylike snort and when Thea saw the smallest hint of a smile she continued. "Felicia Swanson... She had such a sub par boob job done last year that for 6 months she needed to use those rubbery inserts to make up for the fact that one was almost a cup and a half bigger then the other."

Felicity was full on smiling now so Thea finished up listing something for every woman who was in the hateful group of women who had stared at Felicity with her everyday clothes and her little travel back pack with disgust.

"Monica Keating... Her husband has spent half his income on hookers and cocaine for the last 10 years or so. and she refuses to leave him. Even though he's been arrested for his vices... Twice."

"Dominique... let's skip over the fact that she actually refers to herself with only one name, and her failed modeling career, she's also on her third... No wait fourth husband. Each one older and wealthier then the last."

"And finally the Queen Bee herself... Catherine Morrison. Her husband's currently rotting away in Club Fed. He swindled elderly people out of millions, yet after all that she made a deal and testified against him. She got to keep a large chunk of their money and their mansion and then divorced him. Catherine always says it was because of his crimes, but most believe that not only was she okay with everything he was doing but she was helping him." Thea finally stopped and slumped back in her chair. "So you see, what you did is nothing in comparison to their embarrassing dirty laundry."

"That's hardly the same Thea..."

"Exactly my point... your incident was barely a blip."

"Maybe in the scheme of things," she admitted, "but I did destroy thousands of dollars worth of jewelry and displays today." She pulled a receipt from her pocket. "$8,374.76 worth to be exact." Rolling her eyes she crumpled the paper in her hand and threw it on the table.

"Look at the bright side."

"What's that?"

"At least now you'll actually consider getting rid of that fugly back pack. I really hate..."

"Wait. What's wrong with my bag?"

"Aside from the fact that it's obviously a weapon of mass destruction?" Thea asked waving toward the discarded ball of paper.

"Touche," she glared down at her bag and gave it a ineffectual kick. That thing had to go.

**Today, I was in a fancy department store. I was wearing my travel backpack. I was turning around after paying the checkout and my backpack hit a tall display covered in necklaces. It went crashing to the floor, hitting another display table covered in jewelry that collapsed under it... FML**


End file.
